castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki
* Welcome to the Castle Crashers Wiki! Please feel free to contribute! * If you haven't already, create a wikia account ! * Don't see any pages that need editing? Feel free to leave a comment! * Write a blog post, send someone a message, or just try to be an active member of the community! * Under Moderators/Feedback, the feedback blogs allow you to share your ideas with the bureaucrats on the wiki. You can share any plans you have for the wiki if you want approval for them, or you can make any other suggestions you see fit. Just make sure that if you suggest anything that requires big changes, then you pitch in to help and make it become a reality! * If you wrote a Blog Post and any of the following conditions apply, just message Nog642 here. ** You wrote it recently and want it to be in the Top Navigation under Recent Blogs. ** It has 35 comments or more and you want it to be in the Top Navigation under Top Blogs. ** It is about a fictional DLC Pack and you want it to be in the Top Navigation under DLC Blogs. * Name colors for ranks: ** Green - Standard User ** Red - Moderator ** Blue - Administrator ** Orange - Bureaucrat ---Recent Staff Additions--- * Adork303 has been promoted to moderator. * Stormmiller has been promoted to administrator. Whenever an administrator or bureaucrat makes a significant change to the CSS, wiki settings, or locked pages, they'll leave an entry here, along with their wikia signature. * Promoted Stormmiller to administrator and made necessary changes to CSS, Main Page, and Top Navigation. Nog642 BUREAUCRAT 01:44 (Pacific Time), May 6, 2015 * Separated ranks on "Quick Links" section and removed unnecessary links * Changed organization format of blogs in "Quick Links" section of Top Navigation Nog642 BUREAUCRAT 20:14 (Pacific Time), May 7, 2015 * Changed the Staff name colors to Green|'Red'|'Blue'|'Orange'. It's simply because it matches the wiki logo, and it's the order the characters appear in the character select screen. If Nog642 wants to change it back, then FIRST he must obtain the opinions of ALL admins and moderators and see if they dislike it or not. Aichomancer BUREAUCRAT 11:55 (Central Time), May 14, 2015 For additional polls, check out Aichomancer's profile. Between the unoffical DLC packs (unofficial means unnoficial believe it or not), which is your favorite? The Plumbum Pack The Forerunners Pack Plumbum Pack DLC Contents | The Forerunners DLC Contents Which Character in the Plumbum Pack is your favorite? Plumbum Plunderer - A previously failed experiment of the Industrial Prince to create an industrialist with lead armor, revisited by Aicho. Aicho - Plumbum Plunderer's supervisor and Industrial Prince's replacement who swore his loyalty to the King, and is now the most powerful warrior the king has a pact with. Achluo - A renegade cultist who's Aicho's oldest and most trusted friend, whom his power parallels. Drako - The "black sheep" equivalent of Fire Demons, Drako to Aicho as Chewbacca is to Han Solo. Plumbum Plumber - The Kingdom's most skilled plumber, who takes up his plunger to fight when the opportunity arises. Which Character in the Forerunners Pack is your favorite? Old Green Knight - Green Knight's father, who dual wields a sword with his staff, and wields the strongest poison magic of all. Old Red Knight - Red Knight's father, who learned to harness all of weather, not just lightning. Old Blue Knight - Blue Knight's father, who combines snow and ice magic into one, with the new addition of water magic. Old Orange Knight - Orange Knight's father, who was raised by Fire Demons to combine fire and lava all into the same magic. Young Blacksmith - Back before he wore purple and antlers, this man used to use poisonous frog magic, and wore a black tunic. Young King - King back in his years of prime, who used the forgotten bleedout (health leech) magic, and used to be one of the most powerful fighters. Traveling Salesman - One of the King's old fighters. Castle Keep Shopkeeper - One of the King's old fighters. Church Store Priest - A servant of God who fights for his Lord. Snow Store Shopkeeper - One of the King's old fighters. ---- Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked animals orbs. Read more... Many vicious enemies will try to impede your progress from rescuing the four King's daughters and also retrieve the stolen Crystal. However, most of them can be unlocked and played with too! Read more... Levels are the various environments the players must traverse in the world of Castle Crashers. Many enemies await for them, but also many treasures and companions can be found! Read more... Stores are special areas where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons and even animal orbs! Read more... An attribute is a characteristic or a skill that a player can upgrade throughout the game. Attributes are trained by fighting until enough experience has been earned to reach the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... width = 24 break = no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Links Category:Homepage